Traditional bulk-material baling systems, such as wire-tying systems, incorporate a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) to control one or more components. For example, the various components of a knotter assembly for gripping and twisting two wires may be controlled, at least in part, by commands communicated through the PLC. In addition to receiving commands from an operator of the system, the PLC may also output data regarding the operation of the device, such as error messages, cycle number, and the like, for display on a control screen. However, challenges are presented by the limited number of characters displayed on a screen coupled to the PLC, which provides a minimal amount of control data for a user operating the device as well as limited real-time interaction with the current operation of the tying system. In addition to the limitations of the PLC's minimal screen display, current bulk-material baling systems provide limited insight into the use of consumable materials during operation, and to the overall functioning and/or wearing of individual parts of the system.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology for resolving the above-mentioned issues conventionally experienced when operating and controlling bulk-material baling systems.